marvel_comics_fan_fictionalfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man: The Web-Slinging Avenger
Spider-Man: The Web-Slinging Avenger is an American computer-animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name by both Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. The series follows Spidey encounter his lesser-known rogues. Story Plot: After already being bitten and losing his uncle, college student Peter Parker start using his powers to help peoples and battling supervillains as Spider-Man which he must try to balance his life as both a high school student and being a superhero. Characters: *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Nathan Kress) *Gwen Stacy (Miranda Cosgrove) *Aunt May Parker (Barbara Bain) *Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Adam Baldwin) *J. Jonah Jameson (Maurice LaMarche) *Colonel John Jameson (Matt Lanter) *Captain George Stacy (Jeff Bennett) *Max Modell (Fred Tatasciore) *Sally Arvil/Bluebird (Tara Strong) *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Hynden Walch) *Hobie Brown/Prowler (Khary Payton) *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Ben Schwartz) *Uncle Ben Parker (Dan Gilvezan) *Crime Master (Steven Blum) *Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Daran Norris) *Fred Myers/Boomerang (Jim Cummings) *Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Tara Strong) *Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (John DiMaggio) *Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Hoon Lee) *Elizabeth Rawson/Knockout (Cree Summer) *Danielle Forte/Mindblast (Jessica DiCicco) *Leeann Foreman/Whiplash (April Winchell) *Beatta Dubiel/Bloodlust (Nika Futterman) *Fritz von Meyer/Swarm (Greg Ellis) *Living Brain (Jim Meskiman) *Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Philip Proctor) *Dr. Vincent Stegron/Stegron (Dee Bradley Baker) *Dr. Jonathan Ohnn/Spot (Rob Paulsen) *Angelo Fortunato/Venom (Nolan North) *Vincente "Don" Fortunato (Corey Burton) *Jason Macendale/Jack O'Lantern (Charlie Adler) *Overdrive (Yuri Lowenthal) *Clayton Cole/Clash (Josh Keaton) *Jacob Eishorn/Styx (Tom Kenny) *Gerald Stone/Stone (Brad Garrett) *Man-Wolf (Frank Welker) *Edward Whelan/Vermin (Dee Bradley Baker) *Anthony Davis/Ringer (Matthew Mercer) *Dr. Edward Lansky/Lightmaster (Nolan North) *Desmond Charne/Mirage (Tom Kenny) Episodes: Season 1: #"With Great Powers": After becoming Spider-Man for two mouths, Peter Parker struggling of balancing his personally life both a school student and being Spider-Man as he start facing the Ringer, a criminal who can traps peoples in rings. #"The Spider and the Beetle": Spider-Man encounter a armor criminal named the Beetle, who plan to rob Horizon Labs where he met his idol, Max Modell as he start to soon learn that Beetle's target is Max himself. #"Double Trouble": When a supervillain duo named Styx and Stone start their crime spree, Spider-Man find himself juggling of meeting with Gwen, helping his Aunt May with bills, and also getting a job at the Daily Bugle! #"Follow the White Rabbit": When a gang know as the Wonderland Gang arrives and attacks New York, Spider-Man than battle the gang's leader, the White Rabbit, who happens to kidnap peoples in a Wonderland-like place. So, Spider-Man must save White Rabbit's hostages and try to stop her. #"Crime Wave": Seeing Spider-Man as a big threat of ruining his chance of ruling New York's criminal underworld, crime boss Crime Master decide to take matters into his own hands of getting rid of Spider-Man as Peter find himself being forced to turtor Flash Thompson. #"Spot the Spot": Horizon Labs scientist Dr. Jonathan Ohnn find himself gaining powers while testing out his portal machine, which cover his body in pure white skin with black spots on its, he than decide to use to commit crimes. But, after being defeated by Spider-Man, he quickly escape from prison and seek revenge on him, causing him to become a bigger threat that Spidey think. #"": #"": #"": #"": #"": #"": #"": Season 2: # Season 3: # Season 4: # Trivia: * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:CGI Category:Computer-Animated Category:Computer Animation Category:CGI Shows Category:CGI Series